kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
LAST GAME Character Song: We are VORPAL SWORDS!!
LAST GAME Character Song: We are VORPAL SWORDS!! is a single of the Kuroko no Basuke anime series. It contains a new song sang by the Generation of Miracles, Tetsuya Kuroko and Taiga Kagami and its instrumental version of said song, as well as remixed versions of We're just moving and On the Street. It was released on April 24, 2019."DISC & DIGITAL". 劇場版 黒子のバスケ LAST GAME (in Japanese). Retrieved April 27, 2019. Track list # We are VORPAL SWORDS!! ## Lyricist: Saori Codama (こだまさおり, Kodama Saori) ## Composition: FUNK UCHINO and TAKAROT ## Arrangement: TAKAROT and Shinji Tanaka # We are VORPAL SWORDS!!（Off Vocal） # We're just moving ~Ignite Remix~ ## Lyricist: Saori Codama (こだまさおり, Kodama Saori) ## Composition: Yoji Noi (野井洋児, Noi Yoji) and Lilcom ## Arrangement: Lilcom ## Remixed by yuzen # On the Street ~Meteor Remix~ ## Lyricist: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり, Kodama Saori) ## Composition and Arrangement: Miki Watanabe (渡辺未来 Watanabe Miki) ## Remixed by yuzen Video Lyrics and Translations We are VORPAL SWORDS!!= Color Code Key for Lyrics Tetsuya Kuroko - (11) Taiga Kagami - (10) Seijūrō Akashi - (4) Daiki Aomine - (5) Shintarō Midorima - (6) Ryōta Kise - (7) Atsushi Murasakibara - (9) EVERYONE - Rōmaji= Wo-o-oh… Chirabatte iru tenn to tenn ga Tashika na omoi de soko ni aru youni Massugu kono purei de Toushi o kawasu 5+7 Sou nan domo Hitotsu zutsu no deai o tsurete Kyou ni tadoritsuita kiseki Goujou datta ano hi no unmei goto Tsunagatte itan da 11+4 Wakariaeta (We are...) 11+4 Ima da kara (We go...) Ikuze kono chiimu de kanarazu VICTORY tsukande miserun da Kokoro ga shunkan zenkai kyoumei shiaeru We are VORPAL SWORDS Karada ga genkai toppa nenshou shiaeru We are VORPAL SWORDS We gotta win (Can't stop fighting) We gotta win (Can't stop fighting) ...together Mou hitori janai issho ni shouri o shinjiau yorokobi de (Amazing game) Onaji kouto no ue (Amazing time) Asu wa mata betsu demo Ima koko de fureru Toushi wa sudeni 11+10 Jibun jishin Hitori kiri ja wakaranai koto Kou yatte nando demo kureru Motto ue o sunao na jounetsu de Mezashite ikou 6+5+10 Takameaeru (We are...) 6+5+10 Menbaa to (We go...) Ikuze kachi shika nai daro mayowazu VICTORY ubatte miserun da Kokoro ga shunkan zenkai kyoumei shiaeru We are VORPAL SWORDS Karada ga genkai toppa nenshou shiaeru We are VORPAL SWORDS We gotta win (Can't stop fighting) We gotta win (Can't stop fighting) ...together Saikou no kiseki o issho ni tsukureru kakega enai kono basho de Tobichiru ase mo shirazu togisumasu sono saki ni Onaji omoi no nakama ga iru Zenryoku butsukeru Passion sarani ageteku Tension Kako saikyou hade ni sore demo madamada abareru Situation Moeten da hoeten da koetein da Never give up! 5+10 Hirumu yatsu nado zenzen inai tamashii de... Next Zone Kokoro ga shunkan zenkai kyoumei shiaeru We are VORPAL SWORDS Karada ga genkai toppa nenshou shiaeru We are VORPAL SWORDS We gotta win (Can't stop fighting) We gotta win (Can't stop fighting) ...together Saikou no kiseki o issho ni okosou miraie no sensei ni We are VORPAL SWORDS... - English= Wo-o-oh… The different points are scattered in our undeniable feelings there. With our straightforward plays our fighting spirits clash. 5+7 That’s right, many times Taking along each of our encounters on the path we’ve reached today. We were persistent. We’re connected by every destiny from that day. 11+4 We could understand each other (We are...) 11+4 Because it’s now (We go...) Let’s go. With this team we will grab an absolute VICTORY. Our hearts at this moment are fully resonating with each other. We are VORPAL SWORDS Our bodies are burning through our limits together. We are VORPAL SWORDS. We gotta win (Can’t stop fighting) We gotta win (Can’t stop fighting) …together We’re not alone anymore. With our happiness, we’ll believe in victory together. (Amazing game) We’re on the same court. (Amazing time) Even though we’ll be on different ones tomorrow. Here and now, we’re already feeling our fighting spirits 11+10 in ourselves This will always help us understand what we can’t on our own Let’s aim even higher with honest passion 6+5+10 We can go higher (We are...) 6+5+10 with our members (We go...) Let’s go. We have no choice but to win right? We’ll steal a definite VICTORY. Our hearts at this moment are fully resonating with each other. We are VORPAL SWORDS Our bodies are burning through our limits together. We are VORPAL SWORDS. We gotta win (Can't stop fighting) We gotta win (Can't stop fighting) ...together We can create the best miracle together in this irreplaceable place. Not knowing the sweat flying everywhere, we perfect ourselves ahead. We have our friends who share the same feelings. Yo, the Passion clashing at full strength. Also the Tension going higher A Situation that’s the flashiest in the past but still wild even now. We’re burning up. We’re howling. Surpassing our limits. Never give up! 5+10 Not one of us is faltering. Onto the Next Zone with our souls. Our hearts at this moment are fully resonating with each other. We are VORPAL SWORDS Our bodies are burning through our limits together. We are VORPAL SWORDS. We gotta win (Can’t stop fighting) We gotta win (Can’t stop fighting) …together Let’s make the best miracle happen together as a pledge to the future. We are VORPAL SWORDS...English Translation by midorichan10. Tumblr. October 28, 2019. Retrieved January 1, 2020. }} Trivia References Navigation Category:Music